Be Careful What You Wish For
by Sioux99
Summary: ...you just might get it! Gilmore/Ashton


Be Careful What You Wish For

By Sioux

Fandom : The Bill

Disclaimer : Don't own the characters and not making a penny off them!

Luke knocked on the door of the Sergeant's office and waited. He could see through the window Gilmore seated behind his desk and he could hear him speaking to someone.

When the command to 'enter' wasn't forthcoming Luke looked through the window again. Now he could see Gilmore had the telephone pressed to his ear. He beckoned Luke in.

'Won't be long,' he mouthed as Luke sat down.

Judging from the mountainous piles of papers and the files littering his desk Gilmore was going to be a busy Sergeant late into the night. Luke could vaguely hear Inspector Gold's voice coming through the telephone and she didn't sound to be in the best of moods. Gilmore began to pat the papers nearest to him. Taking a wild guess Luke extracted the pen he could see peaking out from the pile at his side and handed it over. Craig took it without a word and wrote rapidly on the nearest bit of paper.

Finally he put the 'phone down.

"Sorry about that Luke."  
"Busy day?"

"You could say that. Now your last crime reports," Gilmore extracted the offending documents from the pile of files to his left and handed them back to Luke. "Inspector Gold has, er, requested that you rewrite them, preferably in English."

"Ow Sarge!"

"No good complaining to me. I've got this lot to do for her as well as ......"

The imperious ring of the telephone interrupted him. Rolling his eyes he picked up the receiver again.

"Gilmore."

He listened then said,

"Can't anyone else deal with it? Oh, alright, put him through."

Luke made motions to get out of the chair and leave Gilmore to his crazy day but the Sergeant motioned him to sit down again. Luke resigned himself to a long wait. The present telephone call was obviously from an irate member of the public and, by the sounds of it, the gentleman wasn't going to be running out of steam anytime soon.

Craig had a very patient look on his face as he conscientiously wrote notes as well as listening.

Luke found himself studying Gilmore's face and tried to work out what the man was thinking. Every now and then a small frown would crease between his eyebrows. When he was speaking to the caller his dark eyes lifted from the paper and focussed on the desk or the floor. Luke was fascinated when he realised he could tell when Craig was going to start speaking by the way he half licked his lips before beginning. After being correct for the next half dozen occasions his attention wandered onto Gilmore's mouth. His mouth was a lovely shape. His lips were just nice, not too full and not too thin, unlike his own, he admitted ruefully. He already knew how mobile and soft they were. Unconsciously he licked his own lips then realised Craig was looking right at him. Then he began to beckon. Luke half turned in his seat. Time to beat his ego down, Gilmore hadn't been looking at him he'd been looking through the window at Robbie Cryer. Luke stood up and went forward to help her with the pile of files she was carrying.

"There you are Sarge, that's the last of them," she said cheerfully before realising he was on the 'phone. 'Sorry,' she breathed as she backed out of the office, closing the door behind her. Luke sat down again, hugging the files on his lap. A couple of minutes later Craig put the 'phone down and held out his hand for the files. Luke passed them across but the edges caught two of Craig's fingers giving him paper cuts. Blood immediately welled up in the shallow cuts.

"Damn!" Craig said indistinctly as he put the two fingers in his mouth, blood streaking his cheek as he did so.

"I'm sorry Craig."

Craig waved the apology aside, still sucking on his fingers.

Luke couldn't take his eyes off the sight, his imagination taking flight. He brought himself back to reality as Gilmore got up and walked round his desk to Luke.

"....and these are the reports for last month. Inspector Gold wants these cross-referenced with the stats from the computer as well, which are in these files here. Are you clear on that so far?"

Luke stood up and looked at Gilmore's face, not having heard a word he'd said. He bent down and picked up a tissue from the box on the floor. Straightening up he took a leisurely eye journey all the way up Gilmore's body. He took a step forward, standing so close they were practically touching all the way down.

"Lick," he said, offering a tissue wrapped finger.

Craig swallowed then timidly swiped the tissue with his tongue. This time it was Luke's turn to swallow hard. Gently Luke patted at the drying blood, not once looking at what he was doing, his whole attention fixed on the slightly glistening lips in his eye line. He was so close he could taste Craig's breath, coffee and the remains of mint toothpaste. Leaning in, closing the last necessary distance between them he touched his lips to Craig's. Craig pulled his head back out of reach, and, forgetting his desk was behind him, tried to step away, falling backwards. Luke following him down pushing him into the piles of papers and latching onto his lips like a drowning man onto a life belt. Craig was pushing against his shoulders but Luke didn't want to stop, this felt very, very good. Not even the sound of the door opening gave him pause for thought. A none too polite bellow of,

"PC Ashton!" brought his head up.

Two pairs of brown eyes regarded Gina Gold very warily.

"PC Ashton, my office. Now!" she snapped.

Almost sulkily Luke hauled himself off Craig and went, leaving Craig to straighten up and try and recover as much of his dignity as possible. He pulled his sweater to rights and then hurriedly went to sit down and hide as much of his lower body as possible behind his desk. Way too much of his body was currently at attention and he saw no reason to embarrass himself any further in front of Gina.

"Craig?"

"Ma'am."

"Well?"

"Fine thank you. You?" he replied blandly.

"What's going on? Does he always launch himself at you like that?"

"No Ma'am." Worst luck, his lust thought.

"So? What the hell was he playing at?"

"Not sure Ma'am. Probably just messing about."

"Just messing about?"

Craig shrugged.

"Craig, if someone were just messing about like that with me, I'd be having the banns read."

"It was just a bit of horseplay Ma'am," Craig said, trying to keep the blush off his face.

"Horseplay? Either society just got a lot more permissive in this nick or you need to get out more!"

On this note she left Craig to his own devices.

Twenty minutes later, when Craig had just about calmed down his unruly hormones with extremely boring paperwork, Luke was once again in his office.

"Sarge, you got a minute?"

"Not really Luke. What is it?"

"There's a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Come on, I'll show you."

Craig threw down his pen and got to his feet. At some point today he was going to get something done, he promised himself. He followed Luke down the corridor then, bewildered followed him into the gents.

"If there's a problem in here, call the maintenance team!" Craig said, turning to leave again.

Luke caught hold of him and pulled him bodily inside.

"I really wanted to thank you," Luke said. "For the compliment. Didn't think you'd had time to notice."

"What compliment?" Craig asked suspiciously.

"Horseplay," Luke replied huskily, stalking Gilmore towards the stalls.

"Horseplay?" Craig asked, his voice rising as the door at his back gave way into the disabled toilet.

"Yeah, horseplay," Luke said softly, slamming the door shut behind them, locking it then launching himself at Gilmore.

Suddenly Craig found himself sitting on the lid of the toilet with a lapful of PC. As soon as Craig managed to shift his hands from one part of his anatomy, Luke apparently grew more pairs and put them to good use. He was more than a little shocked to feel a draught of cool air around his nether regions telling him Luke had managed to get his trousers unfastened in double quick time. Shouting at him was out of the question as he barely had enough air to maintain consciousness let alone anything else. When Luke put his hand over his mouth to stop him making any noise, Craig thought he was a dead man.

Some minutes later when Craig was starting to come down from his post-orgasmic high Luke whispered in his ear,

"What do you think of that kind of horseplay?"

"Messy!" he replied, succinctly, trying to keep his soiled hands well away from either of their uniforms.

Silently Luke handed him several sheets of toilet paper.

When he'd finished cleaning himself up he tried to push Luke away and stand up but Luke was having none of that.

"You busy tonight?" he asked.

"If you want sex in a toilet again, yes!"

"I was thinking more along the lines of your bed."

"What's the matter with your own? Oh, I forgot, Kerry Young will be in it!"

"We can go back to the flat if you want," Luke said quietly, kissing him softly along his cheekbone.

"Luke, what are you playing at? If you're trying to make a fool out of me you've succeeded beyond your wildest dreams!"

"Not trying to do that at all."

"Sorry, don't believe you. The second I stopped chasing you to let you have a life with Kerry you drag me in here for a quick hand job!" Craig hissed at him. "What's the matter? Not getting enough? Or is Kerry out of action?"

"Nothing to do with Kerry, or anyone else. I really fancy you. I can't stop thinking about you."

Craig laughed mirthlessly.

"Welcome to hell! And incidentally, I still don't believe you," he told Luke, pushing the younger man off him and standing up.

"What do I have to do to make you believe me?" Luke asked, over the sound of the toilet flushing.

Craig didn't answer.

"Well? What do you want me to do?" Luke asked again as Craig was washing his hands.

Craig gave him a dirty look through the mirror before a calculating expression entered his eyes.

"Tell me!"

Craig dried his hands and disposed of the wet paper towel before saying,

"A full on snog, tongues an' all, in front of all the relief!"

Luke's face fell. Craig left him to it and went back to work.

Reflecting later, Craig did acknowledge to himself his concentration was much improved after their little interlude in the loos.

Hours after the rest of the relief had left for the evening Craig was still working. He had made tremendous inroads into the pile of paperwork on his desk, but there was still plenty to do tomorrow.

"Craig, shouldn't you be going home?" Gina shouted cheerily from the door.

"Just leaving now Ma'am."

"Are you busy this evening? Fancy a drink?"

He rubbed the back of his neck then said,

"Yeah. Why not? I'll just get changed, meet you over there?"

He changed his clothes quickly, splashed on some cologne and then made his way into the pub favoured by the inmates of Sun Hill. The place was hot and crowded. It looked like every member of the relief and then a few more were in the place. Gina waved a pint at him as he fought his way to her side. Gratefully he took the proffered drink and lowered the level by several inches.

"Hiya Craig! Didn't think you were going to make it," Luke's voice rang out loudly over the noise as he swaggered up to him.

Craig turned quickly, his eyes telling Luke he'd better not try anything in here.

Luke divested him of his pint, putting it carefully on the bar, then took his face between both his hands and proceeded to give Craig the complete works. Full on snog was rather a mild description for the foreplay being enacted in front of the relief and the amazed and shocked silence was total. Gradually conversation started again, much muted though.

"So who's bed are we using tonight?" Luke whispered after he'd finished massaging Craig's tonsils.

'A hospital bed, if he carries on like this,' Craig thought to himself, his lips feeling about four times their normal size.

Catching sight of Gina's open-mouthed, stunned expression, Craig had to admit it was almost worth it.

Taking what he assumed would be his last kiss ever from Luke he said,

"Ten out of ten for brass neck, Luke! Your street cred will never recover though."

To his eternal surprise Luke kissed him back and then smiled at him.

"Can we get some food on the way back?" Luke asked. "I'm starving!"

"How long has this been going on?" Gina's voice cut through the moment.

"Not long Ma'am," Luke answered for them both, reaching out to touch Craig's kiss swollen lips. "Fancied him for ages, was just too much of a coward to entertain the thought," Luke admitted, finding Craig's impression of a goldfish extremely amusing.


End file.
